creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-3542
Item #: SCP-3542 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3542 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment cell in Site 952's Upsilon wing. Personnel interacting with SCP-3542 are not allowed to speak to it outside of testing. SCP-3542's cell is to be locked using a total of 15 different locking mechanisms that are a combination of traditional locks, biometric scanners, and passcode locks with a randomly generated password. No furniture, bedding, or additional clothing is allowed within the cell. Food must be liquid or paste-based. Twice a day, SCP-3542 is to be restrained within its cell and given a full-cavity search. Any materials found within SCP-3542 and anything found within the cell must be removed and destroyed. SCP-3542 is to be constantly monitored. If it approaches its cell door or the cameras become obfuscated in any way, the cell is to be flooded with sedative gas and paralytic agents. All paperwork in Site 952 is to be proofread and approved by at least two staff members, to ensure no errors are present. All materials, equipment, and resources are to be documented and receipted to catalog where it was used and for what purpose. Description: SCP-3542 is a 28-year-old male of French and Italian Descent, formerly known as Renard Di Giacinto. SCP-3542 has extreme ontokinetic abilities, but appears to be unaware of them, despite using these abilities very frequently. SCP-3542's ontokinetic abilities have no known limit, but primarily manifest in the creation of items and materials the subject uses to respond to emergency events. Items created by the subject are often anomalously effective at their created purpose. SCP-3542 also appears to be able to teleport or move through space while unseen; however, later analysis will always provide a route or reason for how it moved to the location. Additionally, emergencies will regularly occur within the vicinity of SCP-3542, and it will invariably discover a way out of its cell and aid in the emergency. When the subject responds to an emergency or event in its vicinity, it will always act like a typical "hero", referring to itself as "The Red Fox". The subject displays an anomalous understanding of the emergencies it responds to, and often provides materials or solutions that don't immediately appear relevant. It is still unclear whether the emergencies are caused by SCP-3542's anomaly or whether it just responds to them. Addendum SCP-3542-1: Below is a list of all incidents involving SCP-3542, and their corresponding containment procedure updates. Emergency: Doctor Vanderbilt accidently broke a pen he was using and began to feel light-headed. Resolution: SCP-3542 immediately appeared outside Vanderbilt's office with a gas mask and wooden pencil. Upon further investigation, it was revealed that a portion of the ink within the pen had been replaced with a poisonous substance that reacted with air. The poison has been linked to those used by the Chaos Insurgency. Containment Procedures Update: Inspection of security footage revealed SCP-3542 left its cell and stole a gas mask from the Site 952 equipment storage room. Updated procedures to include multiple locks on SCP-3542's cell. Site-wide policies were updated to ensure better tracking of equipment. Emergency: A clerical error resulted in a barrel of gasoline being swapped for a barrel of cooking oil, resulting in a large fire in Site 952's cafeteria. Resolution: SCP-3542 appeared in the cafeteria with a small bucket of water and a fire extinguisher. Despite the size of the fire, the subject entered the cafeteria and subdued the blaze. It's unclear how the fire managed to spread as quickly as it did or how SCP-3542 was able to subdue it so quickly. Once a fire crew responded to the fire, it had already been put out. Containment Procedures Update: Investigation into the incident revealed that SCP-3542 had used one of its uniform's buttons to pry the door open. Additional locks were added to SCP-3542's cell and site-wide policies were updated to require multiple staff proofreading and confirming paperwork and resource allocation. Emergency: Mnestic drugs needed for antimemetic anomaly testing were replaced with lethal poison. Resolution: Immediately following Dr. Teller's ingestion of the poison, SCP-3542 appeared with a syringe containing an antidote, which it immediately injected into Dr. Teller. The remaining poison was subsequently found and removed from the mnestic storage area. Dr. Teller reported feeling fine, except for some soreness in his left shoulder from the injection. Containment Procedures Update: Inspection of SCP-3542's cell showed that a bobby pin had been inserted into the locking mechanism on the other side. Updated procedures to include a more diverse series of locks. Emergency: During a test of SCP-███, an anomalous cloud formed within the testing chamber, and began to rain highly acidic fluid. Resolution: SCP-3542 manifested carrying seemingly acid-resistant umbrellas and a box of baking soda. After distributing umbrellas to unprotected personnel1, SCP-3542 threw the box of baking soda at the cloud. This neutralized the cloud, turning all precipitation into regular water. No method has been found to remove the cloud from the testing chamber. Containment Procedures Update: Despite being 10m above the ground, removed ceiling tiles indicate that SCP-3542 managed to enter the ventilation system. Containment procedures updated to fasten all ceiling tiles with additional bolts, and remove any furniture that could aid in reaching the ceiling. Security cameras were added to SCP-3542's containment cell as well. Emergency: Due to an attack on Foundation servers, the containment cell for SCP-058 was opened. Resolution: Before the door to SCP-058's chamber opened wide enough for SCP-058 to exit, SCP-3542 manifested with a bicycle lock, which it then used to secure the door. The bicycle lock held long enough for Foundation personnel to repel the cyberattack, and close SCP-058's cell door. It is currently unknown how the bicycle lock sustained so much damage, or how the lock attached to the door. Containment Procedure Update: Security footage shows SCP-3542 using a chicken bone from its dinner to disable all additional locks that had been placed in its containment cell. It is currently unknown how this aided in both the numeric lock, and the biometric lock. This was not reported at the time due to personnel focusing their attention on the cyberattack. Containment procedures updated to specify that SCP-3542 only be fed liquid or paste-based food. Emergency: A full scale raid of Site-952 by the Chaos Insurgency. Resolution: SCP-3542 manifested wearing a cape, and a "utility belt". It incapacitated the entire attacking force using items such as a rubber duck that was capable of summoning very aggressive waterfowl, a set of animate and unbreakable play handcuffs, a jar of an unidentified white gel2, and a copy of "Superheroes for Dummies". When Foundation personnel arrived, SCP-3542 had just finished tying the remaining unconscious agents together with its "utility twine". Containment Procedures Update: Due to a typo in the containment maintenance rotation schedule, fewer than the recommended number of armed guards were present for SCP-3542's routine cavity search. The search was carried out, against Foundation guidelines, resulting in SCP-3542 breaching containment. Personnel involved were reprimanded. Containment procedures updated to increase the number of personnel required to restrain SCP-3542 during cavity searches. Emergency: Attempted assassination of Dr. Teller by a CI member during their interrogation. Resolution: See Addendum SCP-3542-2. Containment Procedures Update: Security footage showed that SCP-3542 simply disappeared from its containment cell, leaving behind a note that read "Duty calls!". Containment procedures update pending. Addendum SCP-3542-2: One member of the captured Chaos Insurgency members (CI-104) volunteered to forfeit information about their mission after undergoing three weeks of enhanced interrogation techniques. Below is a transcript of the resulting interview. Dr. Teller: I hear you elected to tell us about your mission and motives. CI-104: Yes, I did. Dr. Teller: Then I will cut to the chase then. How were you able to get inside the facility so easily? CI-104: About four of us had been running an undercover operation. Had mapped out the whole place. Also got a few chances from HQ to wreak a little havoc. Dr. Teller: So you were responsible for the poisoned mnestics and acid cloud incident? CI-104: Wait, acid cloud? Dr. Teller: I'll take that as a yes and a no respectively. Why did you attempt a full scale attack? CI-104: HQ signaled it was time for us to retrieve our quarry. And we decided that the security here was too tight for us to sneak out with it, so we went for something… less subtle. Dr. Teller: Wait, so your undercover operation started in order to retrieve something you already knew was there? CI-104: Affirmative. Dr. Teller: Who gave you inside information? CI-104: Well, I believe it came fr— SCP-3542 manifests behind CI-104 and stabs him with a steak knife. Dr. Teller: Wha— SCP-3542: No need to thank me, citizen. Saving lives is all part of the job. Dr. Teller: Oh, for fuck's sake! Outside security guards entered the room, restrained SCP-3542 and returned it to its containment chamber. This is the only known time where SCP-3542 has killed another person. No other Chaos Insurgency members volunteered to disclose any further information. Category:SCP Foundation